


The Omega Dominates

by shaygoyle



Series: Erotic Tales of The Daddy's Den [1]
Category: daddy's den
Genre: Carson - Freeform, Gay, Gijinka, Heat season, M/M, Raichu - Freeform, Razor - Freeform, Werewolves, Werwolf, Yaoi, friends - Freeform, gay story, male x male, pokemon gijinka, pokemon raichu, yaoi story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaygoyle/pseuds/shaygoyle
Summary: Daddy's Den hosted one of its many wrestling matches and the boys, Razor and Carson were paired up against each other. Though friends, they wrestled to end, but unfortunately, Razor lost and had to pay the price. Though he never knew that normally docile omega would get so riled up from the fight... what happens next surprises all the daddy around.





	The Omega Dominates

The raichu exhaled loudly as the air was slammed clean from his lungs. Never before did he know that the timid, kind and often docile werewolf could have such a vicious streak. He was a werewolf, and through his talks with Robert and Wolfy, Razor had learned long ago that werewolves could lose themselves to their animal sides in certain situations.

Who knew that this match would have brought that side of Carson out? Razor definitely didn’t.  
In fact, he never thought the tall and sweet wolf even had an animal side. He was always so quiet, shying away from the other Alphas and staying really close to his older brother, Malcolm.

There was a history there that Razor still didn’t know, but he was bound and determined to find out. Especially now that Carson had become such a curiosity to him.

Laughing loudly, his arms pinned above his head, Razor looked up at the wolf above him. “Good match, Carson…” But his words died as Carson suddenly lunged forward, snapping his jaws within inches of Razor’s nose. He cringed as he pressed his head further back into the mat. “Carson?”

But the pink, black and gray streaked haired wolf was beyond communication as he snarled, slamming Razor’s wrists again into the mat. His nostrils flared as he leaned down to Razor. His heated breath washed over the raichu’s neck as a shiver ran through him.

Razor moaned. His chest heaving as he watched Carson tentatively.

He knew he should be afraid. Just based alone on what Robert told him werewolves could be like when their animal nature took over.  
But he wasn’t.

He was aroused.

His front was already bulging as his cock fought against the restraint of his wrestling shorts.

Still snarling, Carson breathed in the man beneath him. His scent was familiar, though in his current state he couldn’t remember who it was. Or why he was here.

All he knew was that growing musk was turning him on. He wanted him. Needed him. Needed to fuck him. To dominate him. He didn’t care about anything else.

Releasing one of the man’s wrist, he lightly trailed his claws down the length of his arm. He could hear the man’s heart beginning to race while the thickness of his musk continued to grow. Over and over he moaned, his lower half squirming beneath Carson. Their bulged fronts grinding and rubbed which only teased and tempted the wolf more.

Carson gasped. His body hummed with pleasure as the heat within him grew. But as the man began to move his arm, he glared at him dangerously, baring his fangs in warning. If the man was a wolf, he’d have understood not to move but he was something else.

But like any wolf, Carson was in control and quickly bit the man’s forearm as he yelped in pain.

“Okay, okay, okay, I get it,” Razor was caught off guard by the bite. “Don’t move. I get it.”

Blood trickled down Razor’s forearm. Not that he minded. Oddly, this whole dominant omega thing was rather kinky and alluring. And Razor loved it.

He had joked with Xille going into this match that win or lose, Razor still counted himself the winner. He didn’t mind to bottom or top. Though he was normally a top at the Den, Razor enjoyed being a good power bottom. Though originally he had secretly wished to be matched with Maximo.

There was something about that mage that Razor just wanted to experience. Especially after what he had done to Wolfy a few months earlier.

But being the first to experience this feral side of Carson, well that was something he was going to enjoy.

It was obvious that this was not the normal Carson. This Carson was in control, dominant as he moved down Razor’s body. His claws causing a fine trail of pimps to rise as Razor shivered, moaning as he held perfectly still. Who needed bondage when you had a werewolf’s fangs posed to snap like a bear trap? Razor wasn’t dumb enough to tempt fate again.

Or was he?

He smirked wickedly as his tail swung between Carson’s legs, and wrapped around Carson’s fluffy tail, giving it a good yank.

The wolf yelped, followed by a terrifying roar that sounded like it was straight out of a monster movie as the light kissing that had begun on Razor’s pecs turned. And before he could release Carson’s tail, Razor felt the hot slice of canines carving up his right pec like melted butter.

Though he winced from the pain, he moaned as the pain turned to pleasure. An ecstasy he had so rarely experienced pulsed through him. It was as titillating as his own electricity.

Maybe better.

Mmmmm…. who knew a little punishment was so tantalizing.

A raichu could get used to a little rough play like this once in awhile.

The more the man moaned and pushed Carson to the brink, the more the wolf fell into his nature.

Pulling back, his lips quivered as his fangs remained bared. And before the man knew what was happening, Carson grabbed Razor by the ankles and flipped him over onto his belly with a bang so loud that it echoed through the den over the cheers and jeers of the onlooking patrons.

But for Carson all this noise was no different then mating season in the pack as all the unmated screwed and fucked from partner to partner in one big orgy until they found their mates. Well, if they found their mate. For those who didn’t, it was just one good time had be most.

Normally as the omega, Carson was the one attempted to be passed around. Those more dominant commanding him beneath them. Well, males that is. The females could try but he’d just run. He had no interest in them.

Only in males.

Pushing the man into a position where his ass was posed in the air and his front flat on the mat, Carson came behind him. His deep resonating growls echoing louder than the cheering of the crowd around them.

The wolf tilted his head in a very canine way as he leaned into Razor’s rear. And giving him a good sniff where his bulge hung. That scent… it was beyond delicious as the wolf began salivating. Leaning in closer, he lightly nipped the clothed bulge, watching in amusement as it tightened and relaxed.

Each nip was answered by another moan from the man.

“Ah…. Damn, Carson, what the fuck…..” But Razor’s words were cut short as another nip came. He gasped. No one had ever teased him with their fangs like this. 

Especially this close to his balls. He had already experienced how powerful those jaws could be, and now they were touching and teasing his nuts.

What the hell was he doing?

But he couldn’t resist how good it felt. Carson had a touch that none at the den expected. And the more he teased Razor, the more the raichu wanted him to fuck him.

Suddenly his ears twitched as he heard a ripped behind him and felt a hole spreading from his balls to his anus. And then the howl.

Even Razor’s eyes widened at this. But he didn’t have time to think about what it all mean when he suddenly felt Carson drive himself into Razor. He gasped in surprise as the crowd cheered.

“Fuck, Carson…” he moaned as the wolf began to thrust into him like an animal in heat.

Never had he experienced a lover so animalistic. Not even with Wolfy. But the bite of Carson’s elongated claws digging into his thighs let Razor know that this wolf was nothing like the shy wolf he was.

As the man’s scent rose, the smell of his blood, clouded Carson’s thoughts. Only he wanted to do was fuck that asshole until he was filled with everything Carson had within him. Over and over he thrust into him. The ribs of his penis piercings teasing the loosening hole as he slid in and out. He was so hot within. Never before had Carson ever experienced anything like this.

And the more the man surrendered to him, the more vicious Carson became as he leaned over him. His bared fangs posed within a whispered breath from the man’s cheek. He moved faster, harder. Each thrust eliciting another outcry of pleasure as the man leaned his head back against Carson’s shoulder.

But the wolf nipped his ear and Razor obeyed, flattening himself against the mat again.

“Oh fucking god, Carson fuck… Mmmmm…. fucking… Oh god!!!!” Razor screamed.

He was going to cum already. His insides were tightening like a rubber band ready to snap. If Carson kept up this pace, Razor was going to lose it already.

“Fuck the shit out of him, Carson!” The patrons cheered.

“It’s not like he needs your encouragement,” Razor gasped as he reached between his own body, trying to hide it from the wolf.

But Carson caught him as he dug in his claws deep while trickles of blood ran down his thighs. The searing heat burned through every nerve ending within his legs which only intensified the tension on his body as the band snapped and Razor cried out, pressing his head to the mat.

He came in such an explosion that his own brother would have laughed at him.

His body trembled as he struggled to catch his breath, feeling the wolf slamming into him until at last he reared back, howling as a hot rush of cum began filling his inside. And another rush. More cum…. and more cum… and more cum…. Holy Fuck where did the wolf store it all?

And when Razor thought he was finished, he attempted to lay down but Carson rolled the raichu onto his back. Again he seized Razor’s wrists and pinned them above the raichu’s head. Razor’s eyes widened at the savage glint within Carson’s hardened ember eyes.

“Cars….” But a strangled moan eluded him as the wolf began rubbing his stubbed cock against Razor’s stubbed cock. The balls catching each other as tingled of arousing pleasure began to harden Razor again. He smirked adoringly at the wolf, who still was beyond his usual understanding. “You want to go again, I’m yours, my Omega Alpha.”

*************

Time passed in what felt like hours, though Razor had lost count after about the tenth orgasm… Or was it the eleventh… Seriously, he lost count as another flood of Carson’s hot seed filled his insides again.

But this time there was a shift.

As Carson shuddered above him, he blinked and squinted, looking around him confused. “What?…” Then he looked at Razor beneath him. His normally pale tan flesh was stained red with a collection of bite marks and claw slashes all over him.

“Razor?….” Carson frowned as he reached to touch one mark on his chest but stopped suddenly. His eyes widening even more as he saw the dried crusting blood coating his claws and fingers. Panicking, the young wolf fell backwards and away from the raichu as Razor hissed, holding his chest as he finally got to sit up under his own power.

The man’s icy blue eyes filled with pain and understanding as he smiled at the wolf. “Carson, it’s…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Razor,” Carson whimpered as he scrambled to escape the ring. Sliding beneath the ropes, he fell into the crowd as the onlookers slapped his back in approval while he hugged himself, trying to push his way through.

“Break it up, guys,” Jaxson, the bouncer for Daddy’s Den, came bursting through the crowd, breaking them loose and away from Carson so he could flee. Stumbling and tripping over his own feet, he ran to the safest room in the entire Den.

Malcolm’s.

He wanted his brother. Needed him.

He was running so fast that he barely saw Robert as he slammed into him, spinning away.

Shocked by the sudden impact, Robert snarled, still hot from his time with Malcolm in the ring. But seeing the terrified look in Carson’s eyes quieted him as the young wolf continued to run for Malcolm’s door. And with a slam, Carson disappeared behind the barrier.

“What spooked him?” Robert’s brow arched as he shook his head and turned back to head to the floor. But what shocked him most was watching Razor sluggishly limping to the backstage area, followed by Jaxson trying to get the crowd away from him.

All the while a trail of cum dripped from Razor’s rear as the Alpha wolf tilted his head curiously. “Razor, what the hell happened to you?”

Bags encircled Razor’s eyes. It was more than obvious he was hurt and exhausted. But oddly, he had an almost delirious smile pinching the edges of his lips.

“Fuck, Robert….” he chuckled softly. “No one ever told me Carson could fuck like a pro.”

Nothing could have shocked Robert more than if he had been slapped across the face with a trout. “Carson?” He looked towards Malcolm’s door. “Carson, did this to you?”

With a satisfied moan, Razor purred and nodded. “Fuck yeah. I’ve never been fucked so hard and fiercely before. Ever have another wrestling night like this, I’ll take Carson on again just to get fucked like that again.”

Then limping passed Robert, Razor winced. “I’m going to lie down for a bit.”

“Yeah, you go.”

And as Razor began to turn the corner in the hall, he shouted. “I told you, win or lose, I still win. And boy fucking howdy, I fucking won tonight.”

“Fuck, Razor,” Robert shook his head as he looked towards the door to Malcolm’s room again. Then sighing, he approached. “I better check on Carson.” Though Malcolm and Robert didn’t like each other much, he had no problem with Carson. In fact, he was the only omega in the Den.

He was so quiet and normally docile that all the Alphas kinda sought to protect him, even if they dominated him. But they were the Alphas, and it was how life was in a pack. And the Den was a pack afterall.

Knocking on the door, Robert called, “Carson. It’s Robert. I’m coming.”

There was no requesting with an alpha. It was an order.

“O…O….Okay,” Carson whimpered as Robert pushed his way in. And surveying the room, he noticed the frightened wolf huddled in a corner.

“Carson,” Robert went to him as Carson kept his head buried within his knees and arms. “You okay?” Lowering himself down, he leaned against the wall and sat next to Carson.

“I hurt Razor,” Carson shakily whimpered. “What happened to me? I don’t even remember what I did?”

Leaning his head back, Robert smirked. “Well, I’m not sure how it is with your type of wolf. But I do know generally certain things can incite our animal nature. Just like mating season can come and we lose control.”

“But I’ve never lost control, I’ve never dominated,” Carson peeked up shyly.

“But have you ever lost yourself with anyone other than another wolf?”

Shaking his head no, Carson frowned as tears rolled down.

“Carson, when you’ve lost yourself before there was always a more dominant wolf to control you, dominant you into submission,” he ruffled the boy’s hair. “But Razor is a raichu. He could never dominant you like a true Alpha can. Not that he minded.” He began laughing to Carson’s confusion. “Apparently a few of us need to out perform you because Razor is definitely drooling for another bite at the Carson Animal State.”

His eyes became as big as saucers. “No, no, no, I don’t like being dominant. Bottom only…”

Robert put his arm around the young wolf and lightly kissed his head. “It’s all right, I’m sure we can figure out something later.”

**Author's Note:**

> robert belongs to https://wolf2009.tumblr.com  
> razor and carson belongs to https://shaygoyles-studios.tumblr.com  
> malcolm belongs to https://aquapunkarts.tumblr.com
> 
> All permissions given for character reference into the story.


End file.
